


Дезинсекция

by River_T_h_am_es



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Jealousy, M/M, Max and other campers are 17, Mentions of Cult, Protective Max, it's not important tho, possessive daniel, they are still teens though
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_T_h_am_es/pseuds/River_T_h_am_es
Summary: Дэниелу он сразу не понравился. Это была неприязнь сродни той, которую испытываешь к мелкой злобной псине дружелюбного соседа, удивляясь про себя, как тот мог завести нечто подобное.





	Дезинсекция

 

 

     Дэниелу он сразу не понравился. Это была неприязнь сродни той, которую испытываешь к мелкой злобной псине дружелюбного соседа, про себя удивляясь, как тот вообще мог завести нечто подобное. Смутное чувство, что кто-то еще  контролирует дела в Лагере.

     Он решил временно отойти от дел после инцидента в общине; Дэниел занимался исключительно денежными махинациями, но самоубийство одного из членов секты привлекло внимание к каждому из них. Он искал глухую, удаленную местность и в результате остановился в Вершинах; листая местную газету, он наткнулся на вакансию вожатого в местном лагере. Чем не прекрасная возможность залечь на дно? Почти безлюдное место, красивая природа; неокрепшие, а потому не представляющие опасности умы и головы. По большей части. Один подросток ( "Ты, должно быть, Макс?") в первый же день вызвал у него постыдное для взрослого человека ощущение, что его видят насквозь. Он в упор разглядывал его неприятно умными глазами, пока жизнерадостный вожатый — Дэвид, кажется — чуть ли не устраивал праздник в честь его приезда. Парень излучал чистое, настоящее недоверие, но Дэниел знал — стоит добиться расположения большинства, чтобы вытравить одну-единственное антипатию. Это он умел.

    Что нужно подросткам с целым букетом странных увлечений и фобий? Внимание и принятие, точнее, их иллюзия. Умилиться облезлым котятам, хлопнуть по спине мечтающего полететь в космос дурачка, похвалить бездарные картины, нелепые трюки, сыграть в скучнейшую настолку и наступить на горло своей гордости, если маленький ботаник с видом профессора делится научными теориями. Дети ли, подростки, взрослые — стоит лишь зажать нужную струну, и они послушно выстраиваются в ряд за новой порцией похвалы и одобрения. Вот и хорошо. Значит, он в форме. Еще месяц, и необходимость скрываться отпадет. А пока можно наслаждаться лесным воздухом и детским вниманием. Тем более, кроме кэмперов был еще и вожатый.

    Дэниел был искренне впечатлен энергичностью Дэвида в первый же день; тот так активно хлопал каждого по спине за бездарные картины и не только, что оставалось лишь диву даваться. Когда после первого рабочего дня Дэвид зашел в комнату вожатых и с той же улыбкой и точно так же хлопнул по плечу Дэниела, говоря что-то воодушевляюще-торжественное, тот даже решил, что Дэвид заработался и не в своем уме. Дэвид не притворялся и не играл; он обладал редким энтузиазмом и искренней верой в, кажется, любые начинания. Дэниел невольно представил его в своем деле; заполучить такого воодушевленного и энергичного сторонника в общину было бы подарком. Было одно важное "но". Дэниел занимался плохими вещами, а Дэвид был хорошим. Хорошим мальчиком, который никогда не согласится с плохим, если только в нем что-то не треснет и не сломается. Дэниел этого не хотел, потому что умел ценить некоторые вещи даже тогда, когда не мог их использовать.

   С сожалением осознавая, что посвятить Дэвида в тайны культа и общины у него не выйдет, он все равно не мог не наслаждаться его присутствием. Дэвид был привлекательным, веселым, милым; его так и хотелось ущипнуть или сделать с ним кое-что похуже. Дэниел решил не торопить события, остановившись на красноречивых улыбках и взглядах, в которых всегда преуспевал; в один из вечеров в его дверь постучались, и он открыл дверь Дэвиду, прямо-таки умирающему от смущения и волнения. Дэвид пришел поцеловаться. Поцеловаться и уйти, но Дэниел его уже не отпустил. Он был не так искушен, как Дэниел, но спортивное тело, которое чутко откликалось на его прикосновения и движения, и забавное желание "быть потише", чтобы не разбудить детей, искупали неопытность. Дэвид был не настолько наивен и не видел в их отношениях чего-то большего, чем летний роман. Это по-своему тронуло Дэниела — Дэвид не походил на любителя кратковременных отношений.

   Он чувствовал, что растаял бы, будь чему таять. Когда Дэвид брал его за руку и улыбался, он с тоской понимал, что будет скучать. По-настоящему. Если бы он мог, он бы положил Дэвида в нагрудный карман и забрал с собой; что-то щемящее и сладкое, как патока, затянуло его в себя, так, что мысли о конце лета причиняли ему боль.

 

   Весь этот мед все же горчил. Дэниел кожей чувствовал чужую неприязнь, похожую на паука или клопа, живущего где-то в углу комнаты; невидного, но способного внезапно свалиться сверху на подушку.

   В один из первых дней за завтраком он обнаружил на своем столе прошлогодний выпуск одной из газет, аккуратно раскрытой на статье о вымогательстве со стороны одной из сект. Нахмурившись, он пролистал выпуск. Схема была ему более чем знакома. Он обвел глазами общий зал, по которому туда-сюда сновали кэмперы, и встретился взглядом с ним, с этим.. _Максом_. Он стоял рядом с Дэвидом, который за что-то его отчитывал, но смотрел на Дэниела. Это было неожиданно угрожающе. "Я слежу за тобой". В следующий момент парень обратил-таки внимание на Дэвида, который все еще о чем-то вещал, и выражение его лица полностью изменилось.

А, вот оно что. Чувства. Ревность.

   В открытую доставалось не ему, а Дэвиду. Парень просто из кожи вон лез, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Он ругался так, что хотелось вымыть ему рот с мылом, на каждое замечание вставал из-за стола и с грохотом отпинывал ногой стул.

Как-то после очередной из таких выходок он якобы случайно задел локтем Дэниела, который заходил в холл с чашкой кофе в руках.

— Извини, — он с удовлетворенным блеском в глазах взглянул пятно на белоснежной рубашке.

— О, все в порядке. Я думаю, нам надо поговорить, Макс.

Дэниел указал на выход. Стоило разобраться с этим раз и навсегда, так будет лучше для всех. Парень пожал плечами и вышел из холла следом за Дэниелом.

— Я знаю, что я тебе не нравлюсь, — сказал Дэниел медленно, подбирая слова.

— Это все? мне надо пойти отлить, — парень попытался уйти, оттолкнув Дэниела плечом, но Дэниел его остановил.

— Я тебе не нравлюсь и я знаю, почему.

Голос Дэниела стал вкрадчивым; он опускался до  ненужного уровня,  собирался тягаться с тем, с кем не стоит. И в чем не стоит. Парень смотрел себе под ноги и неожиданно спросил:

— Какой кофе пьет Дэвид?

Вопрос застал Дэниела врасплох. Если честно, он вообще не понял, к чему его задали. Сначала не понял. Парень ответил за него:

— С корицей. Он кладет туда этой долбаной корицы больше, чем кофе. Только Дэвид и Никки могут есть и пить такую дрянь в таких количествах.

— Ты делаешь ему кофе уже вторую неделю, — продолжил он, — и ты ни разу не сделал тот, который ему нравится.

Он, наконец, поднял глаза и посмотрел на Дэниела — с неожиданным осуждением и разочарованием.

Вот, значит, как. Что-то внутри Дэниела щелкнуло, закрутилось, и он совершил ошибку, поддавшись тем самым эмоциям, которые так любил использовать, манипулируя другими. Он нагнулся чуть ниже к подростку и тихо, четко произнес:

— Я делаю другие вещи, которые ему нравятся.

Парень качнулся на носках, молча развернулся и ушел. Дэниел стоял на месте, глубоко дыша; испачканная рубашка неприятно липла к телу. Он почувствовал, как кровь прилила к его голове — от негодования и отвращения, но к кому и чему, он не мог разобраться.

 

   Его словно перемкнуло. Он хотел, чтобы крысеныш все понял. Понял, как Дэвиду нравятся те вещи, которые он с ним делает, которые может делать только он. Он стал напорист, стягивая с Дэвида одежду и игнорируя его слабые просьбы подождать ночи; он старался, чтобы Дэвид не мог сдерживать свои обычно приглушенные стоны. Дэниел слышал чужие шаги за приоткрытой дверью — вечером дежурные забирали бланки для уборки и прочего. Дэниел знал, кто дежурил, кто обычно дежурит и вертится, где не надо. Знал, кто наверняка все слышал. Каждое его движение несло с собой блаженство от неправильной победы; это было гадко, но приятно, слишком приятно. Часть него говорила, что так нельзя, почему-то нельзя, но он не слышал ее за чужими глубокими вздохами и шумом в ушах.

 

* * *

 

 

   Дэвид увлеченно следил за тем, как Нерф и Престон под руководством Дэниела приводят в порядок одну из палаток. Ему бы потребовалось полдня, чтобы добиться от них того же.

— Знаешь, Дэвид, ты дерьмовый вожатый, — Макс стоял рядом с ним, засунув руки в карманы худи. — Странно, что ты так долго здесь работаешь.

Он бросил на Дэвида полный обожания взгляд, пока тот все так же наблюдал за работой Дэниела.

— Ты думаешь, Дэниел лучше, Макс? — внезапно спросил Дэвид.

Черт.

— Что? Блин, Дэвид, причем здесь он?

— Я думаю, мне есть чему у него поучиться, — Дэвид, наконец, перевел взгляд на Макса.

Что за хрень.

— Черт, Дэвид, да чему ты можешь научиться у этого клоуна? Какого хера он вообще здесь забыл? Я уже говорил тебе, что он нихрена не вожатый!

— Макс, — Дэвид нахмурился, — следи за речью.

"То есть про него так говорить нельзя, да?"

— И ты ведь только что сказал, что вожатый из меня так себе?

— Я сказал, что ты дерьмовый вожатый. А он просто дерьмо, — Макс процедил слова вслух, зная, что Дэвид отошел достаточно далеко, чтобы их услышать.

 

Это походило на ад.

 

— Дэниел конкретно запал на Дэвида, — сказала Никки за завтраком. Нил подавился, и Никки сочувственно похлопала его по спине. Больше ни для кого это новостью не было.

— Они спят вторую неделю, — сказала Эред, не отрывая взгляда от экрана смартфона. Неррис хихикнула.

— Да, — кивнула Никки, — но Дэниел стал делать всю эту дэвидовскую муть. Типа сидеть у озера и держаться за руки. Престон с умилением сложил руки на груди.

— Это круто, — заключила Эред, —жаль, мои родители так не делают.

Макс поднялся со своего места, бросив что-то насчет свежести пуддинга в ответ на вопрос Никки.

В лесу его стошнило.

 

   Он искренне пытался все принять. Его принятия хватило на день, его мыслей о том, что — главное, чтобы Дэвид был счастлив. Он увидел, как Дэниел обнял Дэвида со спины — он не шпионил! он просто оказался рядом — и до крови расцарапал себе ладони какой-то корой или железкой, которая подвернулась под руки.

После разговора с Дэниелом о кофе он послал к черту любое принятие и понимание. А потом он зашел забрать бланки и услышал   _это_. Он в кои-то веки действительно шел забрать гребаные бланки, а не караулить Дэвида после рабочего дня, чтобы сказать что-нибудь этакое, что придумывал целый день. Он пришел и  _услышал_ и —  он знал, конечно, знал, но словно надеялся, что все не так и всем кажется и Дэниел все выдумал, чтобы его позлить, совсем как Макс хотел позлить Дэниела.  Он возбудился, но не испытал приятных эмоций;  физическая реакция перекрывалась чувством гадливости и отвращения.

   Он больше так не мог. Дэниела в Лагере быть не должно. Он давно отыскал в сети информацию— у Дэниела были проблемы с законом; но если бы Макс попытался сообщить о них, возникла бы вероятность, что Лагерь закроют, а этого он не хотел. Дэниела он не боялся. Он не спал всю ночь, лежа с тяжелой головой, которая, кажется, могла продавить подушку и землю под палаткой. Он очень, очень хотел лишь одного: чтобы Дэниел исчез. Он почти молился об этом.

 

* * *

 

 

   Пацан угомонился, перестал донимать Дэвида и пинать стулья. Правильно. Нечего лезть в постель к взрослым, даже если они причина твоих влажных снов. Иногда Дэниела накрывала волна стылой неприязни, но они оба старались держаться подальше друг от друга, точнее, парень наконец-то стал держаться подальше от них обоих. Дэниел почти привык к такому перемирию — если оно вообще могло существовать между ним и каким-то сопляком, заходящимся в своей пубертатной трагедии.

   Поэтому он не ожидал увидеть его через несколько дней у его двери — их с Дэвидом двери; было уже достаточно поздно. Парень и раньше ошивался здесь по вечерам, чтобы наткнуться на Дэвида и выкинуть что-нибудь на глазах у них обоих. Дэниел думал, они закрыли этот вопрос. Парень держал в руках листы бумаги, какие-то распечатки. Увидев Дэниела, он напрягся — по всей видимости, ожидал увидеть Дэвида, который проверял костер перед отбоем.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Парень молча взглянул на него с затравленной решимостью, сминая листы бумаги в руках.

— Слушай, ...Макс. Тебе что-то нужно?

Макс стоял на месте, глядя куда-то мимо Дэниела, избегая его взгляда; его пальцы отчаянно вцепились в бумагу. Дэниел подошел к нему и положил руки на плечи, возвращая внимание к себе.

— Сейчас ты пойдешь и вернешься в свою палатку, хорошо?

Он скучал по возможности говорить вот так — спокойно и властно, ощущая свою силу. Макс перевел взгляд на Дэниела, медленно кивнул, и Дэниел почувствовал, что наконец-то раздавил клопа, с щелчком лопнувшего под его подошвой.

— Наши с Дэвидом отношения — это не твое дело. А если ты будешь лезть не в свое дело, то ты об этом пожалеешь, обещаю. Неужели ты и правда думаешь, что ты ему нужен?

Последняя фраза стекла с его языка как капля яда, которую он не успел слизать. Дэниел почти испугался. Испугался, что мог сказать такое в такой момент. На ресницах Макса дрожали слезы, и Дэниел наконец-то увидел ребенка, которого некому было поставить на место. Он не испытывал сочувствия или жалости, скорее, усталость. Макс стоял, опустив голову и не двигаясь, Дэниел все еще держал свои руки на его плечах, с легкой брезгливостью и недоумением глядя на влагу под его глазами и носом.

— Дэниел?

Они оба не слышали, как подошел Дэвид. Дэвид смотрел на них, и Дэниел хотел исчезнуть, лишь бы не видеть этот взгляд. Такой взгляд Дэвида.

— Макс, что случилось? Макс молчал, и внутри у Дэниела поднималось глухое, злое раздражение. Что за цирк, в самом деле.

— Дэвид, это не то, что ты думаешь.

Дэниел сказал то, что обычно говорят в таких случаях и то, что не надо было говорить Дэвиду. Дэвид наверняка и не думал ничего такого, пока Дэниел не сказал, но теперь, когда подумал, все было потеряно.

— Макс, подойди ко мне?

Макс медленно, слегка склонив голову подошел к Дэвиду, и тот с тошнотворной заботой коснулся его плеча, заглядывая в глаза.

— Отправляйся к себе, хорошо? Мне надо поговорить с Дэниелом.

Макс кивнул, на мгновение почти прильнув к чужой руке и оставил их вдвоем, перед этим бросив взгляд на Дэниела, который задыхался от желания избить его ногами в под дых, как бездомную собаку, пока он не перестанет дышать.

 

Дэниел знал, что уедет из Лагеря, но никогда не думал, что — вот так. Он думал о том, что проиграл. Что ему даже не надо было начинать играть. Ему не надо было сюда приезжать, а, может, и вообще появляться на свет. Дэвид, на удивление, говорил мало. Он мало что сказал тогда Дэниелу.

— Я не знаю, что должно произойти, чтобы Макс плакал.

Дэниел чувствовал, что не может произнести и слова из-за вязкого сиропа горьких мыслей и неожиданной едкой ревности, комом вставшей в горле.

— Из-за чего он плакал, Дэниел? Что ты ему сказал?

Наседка-Дэвид и его цыплята.

"Из-за того, что он гребаный подросток, у которого бурлят гормоны?". "Из-за того, что мы спим друг с другом, а он с плюшевым мишкой?".

— Дэвид, он влюблен в тебя.

Дэвид проигнорировал его ответ.

— Что. Ты. Ему. Сказал.

Дэниэл набрал воздуха в грудь и повторил то, что сказал Максу.

 

    Он сидел в придорожном кафе, бездумно глядя в чашку с плохо сваренным кофе; мутная серая пенка походила на плесень. Снаружи, за залитым дождем окном остановилась полицейская машина.

 _"С корицей. Он любит кофе с корицей"_.  Дэниел рассмеялся. Мелкий уебок. Крысеныш. Он все подстроил. Дэниел не мог остановиться и принять, что, возможно, не прав. Что он пытается увязать события друг с другом, слишком втянувшись в них кожей и жилами. Он не мог думать ясно, здраво, переполненный чувствами и эмоциями, разъедающими изнутри досадой и отвращением. Дэниел смеялся до истерики, отрицая любую вероятность совпадений и случайностей и — да — собственную вину. К его столику подошел и представился полицейский, с улицы из открытой двери доносился шум дождя, смешиваясь с белым шумом внутри. Он был раздавлен, размазан чужой подошвой, был ли это злой рок или Макс — без разницы. Для него между ними разницы не было.

 

* * *

 

 

 

   Сырые дрова с щелчками прогорали в костре. В Лагере царил мирный хаос в связи с тем, что в нем стало на одного вожатого меньше, а единственный оставшийся почти слился с собственной тенью.

Макс краем глаза следил за Дэвидом; его убитое выражение лица убивало и его тоже. Он пытался без слов разделить с ним его огорчение как умел — просто сидя рядом.

— Мне жаль, Макс, — Дэвид произнес это сотый раз за день, — это все моя вина.

— Дэвид, заткнись уже, — Макс начал волноваться. Такими темпами Дэвид тоже решит уволиться. Он этого не хотел. Совсем не хотел. Дэвид покачал головой.

— Для начала, между работниками Лагеря не должно быть никаких отношений, кроме рабочих, — он звучал устало, хмуро. — И потом... как бы ты себя ни вел, есть расстояние, на которое к тебе нельзя подходить и слова, которые тебе нельзя говорить. Здесь я никому этого не позволю.

Он хмуро взглянул на Макса и снова повернулся к огню.

Это был рай. Счастье осыпало его с головы до ног и собралось теплым щекотным песочком где-то под пальцами ног. Макс понимал, что это не только про него, это про них всех, но вот сейчас, конкретно, про него, и — почти — как будто — в том самом, заветном смысле. Почти. А даже если и нет...

Он посмотрел на ясное небо с белоснежными зефирками облаков. 

" _Я делаю другие вещи, которые ему нравятся_ ".

— Я хочу кофе, — сказал Макс, пихнув своим коленом колено Дэвида, — тебе сварить твою вонючую дрянь?

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to комментировать.


End file.
